User talk:Ryo Kasami
right|24px Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:+2 to Find Rare Items Viable or Not page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- LobStoR (Talk) 18:56, April 25, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Re: Forum:The RK Jollies Listing Where do I fit in? I don't mod. I CAN'T would be more appropo. I couldn't mod if someone put a Gearbox Shredder Shredder revolver to my head (which I have, by the way. lol). I wouldn't mind learning how some day. In the meantime, I collect mods. I don't really use them. I just like to play with them for a bit then give them to those that want them. I also like to impress the noobs. Most of all, I like to see what people's imagination can come up with. It's like art I can actually understand. So.... pigeon-hole me, please. I'm not comfortable out here all by myself. It's soooo open! (insert well-mannered sarcasm emoticon here) Also, I appreciate your voice of reason on the quote-forum-unquote Forum:Anti mod clan My name is (drumroll) ....... Fryguy42 06:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) on (PC) hey if my guns not liget than i did fall for it... i got it in a trade... are u guys saying i got traded a moded gun or something? i didnt mean to eff with ur threadNeverFallen-ps3 19:30, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Posted my GT on your thread. Nice to see someone taking some initiative to set up a directory. Let me know if you want to play. Hopefully I can get my XBL working again. Friendlypipot 19:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) UNorTHOdoxISms Thanks for testing :) It is not actually skewed in any way, it will show if more drops come from both SMG and snipers. I revamped the manipulation page BTW. Not touching anything (else) you do not intend to use is the goal. If you like unorthodox then check the Mordecai Anarchy build of mine. And DEFINITELY check the tactic that I use with Lilith. I am the best robot 11:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hunter forum I wasnt trying to offend you or stomp on your Opinion. After reading what you had to say i thought i should just explain my thinking and position in a bit more detail. The Tresspass skill point was just for clairity. Sorry if it came off the wrong way. Veggienater 21:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) weapons you mentioned I am on Xbox and noticed you mention that you were looking for an Unforgiven masher and elemental Shotties. I have several of these if your interseted. Unforgiven masher: 495 dmmg, 80 acc, 1.0 RoF, scoped Maliwan Crux(plague): 202 dmg, 50-60 ish acc, ?RoF x4 acid S&S Crux: 289 dmg, 80acc( i know doesnt matter), 2 something RoF, x3 expl. scoped Friendly Fire: 260 dmg, 60 ish acc, ? RoF. X3 fire, 12 clip Atlas hunters shotgun: 444 x7, 76 acc, 1.2 RoF.(bad ass with an Atlas campion com) Jacobs shredder: 428x11, 48 acc, 0.7- RoF. Or check out my "looking for Avenger and Serpens" page on the 360 trade forums for a large list of what i have to offer and contact my talk if interested. 17:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Massive game manipulation did i mistake this for someone else's thread? or did you remove content from a forum? 16:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :or am i just confused? - Dr. F No, you're not confused. I removed content. Unnecessarily added (possibly due to an editorial glitch) content. It made reading the practical content of the thread very difficult. Was it necessary, or was it indeed a glitch? --Ryo Kasami 17:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :The Evil Dr. F Punisher! no i just saw a massive edit and was worried something was amiss. nevermind me, im just the safety obsever (a fact i sometimes like to forget). ty for 'splaining. 17:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) likely it is not a glitch. iatbr likes to hear himself/herself talk HEY, I resemble that remark I am the best robot 10:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, im not sure what i come under in your 'Jollies Listing' i have a modded shield and modded weapon but i don't have a clue how to mod as i was given them recently. If you'd like to play with me sometime then my Xbox 360 gamertag is DeepWaterWheel4 (its a weird name i know..) i don't have any DLCs for the game 'yet ' but i plan to get some soon. Happy vault hunting! SuarezChilli 14:53, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Nuke baseball like a bossSuarezChilli 14:53, May 7, 2012 (UTC)